


Beauty and Unprincely - Idia Shroud x OC (focus)

by goddessganny



Category: Disney - All Media Types, Twisted-Wonderland (Video Game)
Genre: Anger Management, Dress Up, Dresses, F/M, Jealousy, Multi, Multiple Pairings, Multiple Relationships, Paranoia, Partying, School Dances, The Long Night
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-11
Updated: 2020-04-11
Packaged: 2021-03-02 01:34:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 5,557
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23596918
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/goddessganny/pseuds/goddessganny
Summary: When Nightraven College started welcoming female students, the leader of Octavinelle had a splendid idea in mind. The headmaster wholeheartedly agreed to it, and there the fun begins.(Disclaimer: In the game, Nightraven College is officially stated as an All Boys School, so this setup is and Alterverse.)
Relationships: Idia Shroud/Original Character(s), Malleus Draconia/Original Character(s), Riddle Rosehearts/Original Character(s), Rook Hunt/Original Character(s)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 15





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> There will be several OCs that will mingle in this small multichapter series. Some of them belong to my friends and I asked permission if I can include them in here. 
> 
> Kori Bellerose is my OC and you can find her bio at my OneShot, "To Tame The Blue Flame." I will do a quick rundown for Audrey Deseronto and Cacia below, since it's the first time that I will include them (and I might on other oneshot shorts or whatever...).
> 
> Other Twisted Wonderland characters belong to Disney and Aniplex.
> 
> \-----
> 
> This short series focuses more on Kori Bellerose and Idia Shroud, but there will be certain chapters where others get involved. The OCs parts and dialogues were approved by my friends before I posted it here.
> 
> Otherwise, enjoy and thank you for your time. :) /bows

Audrey Deseronto   
(A friend and I own this OC so it's a collab) 

~ Pure lionkin  
~ 6ft. 1in. Tall  
~ Savanaclaw Student, Third Year  
~ Has tan skin and dark chocolate shoulder length hair, with yellow feline eyes that looked like she always have top wing eyeliner  
~ Came from a fair family: not poor, not rich, just right  
~ Tomboyish and loves to ramble, also likes being riled up  
~ Has good sportsmanship talents and not that good at magic  
~ Likes sleeping at classrooms like the big cat she is  
~ Very aggressive at stuff but is an actual softie  
~ Protective over friends and likes highfives  
~ Is very protective over Kori since they are super close: she knows what Kori's past is and have seen her mad once  
~ Likes wrestling and running, even fighting back if needed  
~ Serious talker when things are really serious and out of hand  
~ Cries over touching movies or films  
~ Likes headpats but she won't admit it  
~ Annoys Riddle to the core but actually likes him and she will never admit it, to hell with it  
~ On second thought she stated that she became Riddle's girlfriend  
~ She barely knows how beauty products work but uses some for the sake of not embarrassing Kori

Cacia  
(This is a friend's OC)

~ A very pretty Woman  
~ 6ft flat  
~ Pomefiore Student, Third Year  
~ Has chest length pink hair but tied in drills, and purple round eyes and long eyelashes  
~ Her family is rich, and she is well educated in arts and elegance  
~ Prim and Proper but deadly when angered  
~ Loves her drills and her heels  
~ Really has a soft spot for spoiling little girls like Kori, and being aggressive at anyone who ruins her things (like Rook, poor Rook)  
~ Has severe anger issues when she is not poised  
~ Excellent in magic and intelligent with history  
~ She takes talks seriously especially when it comes to etiquette, and the people acknowledge her for that  
~ Worrywart towards people whom she loves  
~ She is very obedient when it comes to dorm rules but breaks the hell of it when she is angered


	2. A Night Party, or An Excuse?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Azul mentions that this is a good idea and convinced the staff, but it is also an excuse to gather something else. Either way, the students agreed to it.
> 
> Diasomnia students were not excused and wanted to join in too.

A night party, that's what it is.

Obviously Octavinelle organized this as an excuse to let people feel entertained (while making school money). Since Nightraven College became more open and decided to let female enrollees in, the Dorm Leader reasoned that this is a very good chance to welcome them and mingle with other male students. It looked like a prom but considering that they just started with the new rule, it was more like a jam night and there were few females currently. The headmaster and the rest of the professors agreed to this, and so invitations were sent.

Days ago the event spread like wildfire. Posters were on the halls and the bulletin boards. The day is near and the students are gossiping, most likely thinking of what to wear to impress a few women, talk about crushes and man stuff, or their own businesses. Looks like it is very effective.

One can't help but feel excited. Even the headmaster Dire Crowley was emotional about this - saying that in his days as the headmaster, this never happened. Now it did and the villanous students agreed at some point, setting aside the egoist attitude to experience the party.

The cafeteria is too noisy every lunch, talking about it too. While there were unpleasant comments, most are very good ones. The few female students for sure are already swatching on dresses and makeups, and some are pressured.

A certain male with pink hair highlights wandered, looking at them. Along with him are two observant males. He smiles and see the atmosphere. "The party is in two days and surprisingly people are so giddy. Is it because there are several girls now?"

"I guess so..." one with silver hair and uniform responded, his voice soft but heard. "The headmaster finally allowed women in College and then had more interaction in this magic school. Its a good progress."

"Huh, you are right. This gives me good vibes." the man with highlights said, more amused. The amusement continued when a beautiful female approached him and handed an invitation. "Oh, miss Bellerose... Pleasant to see you."

The girl with another tall Savanaclaw female smiled, answering him. "Hello, Lilia."

Lilia chuckled and responded pleasant. "It really means a lot that a pretty female would be around us, not scared like the rest of the students." He commented and acknowledged her for that bravery. "What is this?"

"Invitation. Azul asked me help." She smiles. Her head turned to the side and greeted. "Hello Silver, and Sebek."

Silver nodded and saw her, but Sebek flinched and blushed. Lilia can see it, since he knew that Sebek really had a crush on the female since that incident*, but then proceeded his attention towards her. "Ah, that sneaky octopus. You could have said no. Anyway, thank you. We received these earlier."

"Mm.. Told you Kori." The tan Savanaclaw female speaks nonchalant, and shown no signs of fear against them. Diasomnia students were like a celebrity in their school but she cares less. "They already invited them."

Kori figdetted but smiled. "Ahaha, it is alright this way Audrey. Besides... Malleus should not be left uninvited."

"Yeah sure." Audrey blankly responds. "You are the only one who can go near them."

"Oho, we welcome anyone with open arms." Lilia chuckled, but for some reason, Audrey felt more uncomfortable.

Sebek had the guts to speak up, his face still red and heated, pressured. "M.. Miss Bellerose is so kind, the young master appreciates it very much. Thank you."

Kori swooshes her hand in an elegant manner, smiling. "Don't say that. Diasomnia is also part of the school. Besides its bad to leave people behind, right?" She had no deceiving attention, but its clear that they saw Sebek feel more lovestruck. "Ah, sorry again for the double invite. See you soon, classes."

The Diasomnia students looked at their direction, peering at what she is doing. Silver eyed at Sebek and blankly held his shoulder, waking him up.

Lilia chuckled. "So well the rumors still goes of Malleus and Kori being in a possible future household together and we can see why..."

"But the lady is already dating someone." Silver responded.

"Oh right," Lilia ponders. "Her and the Ignihyde dorm leader. Until now it rings as a mystery, what a waste of beauty. I can't believe the Pomefiore dorm leader was okay with this. You know, Malleus or Sebek would have been a better choice, no?"

Sebek muttered. "I-It's okay. As long as miss Bellerose smiles that way..."

"Ah be a bit nervewrecking sometimes." he responds to the pale lime haired student, "Who knows whats inside their heads. Come along, time to get ready to steal the spotlight."

They walked their way out of the cafeteria, eyes looked at them but avoided gaze and contact, then proceeded to gossip, as if they were very iconic. Of course, they did not mind - they can enjoy their presence there.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There it is, chapter 1. I just want to let you know also that there might be days that I cannot update since my work sched is adjusting, and I can only do so much on Quarantine. Thank you in advance for your patience!


	3. Why Hide If You Can Go?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After classes, the pretty fae attended to one of her favorite spots. The party is in two days, and he did not give a definite answer yet.

The land of the dead and living: that's what they described Ignihyde. It looked gloomy but for Kori, it felt like any other dorm. Behind the blue flames and the howls of the dead were also kind people, and hearts that have their personalities.

The pretty fae was left alone for the latter. Audrey got contact from Leona Kingscholar and headed back to her dorm since classes were over to begin with. She did not mind though for the Savanaclaw student also has her own life.

She stepped at the cold path. Again, this was not new to her. Ever since she started seeing him it was no different. She walked normally; the stone pavements welcomed her as usual, and the cooing wind whispered her name. She is generous enough to respond while walking, entering the premises and then the halls soon.

"Ah, Kori-chan!" The female turned her head hearing and seeing the little Shroud call her name. "Nii-sama is on the main room as usual."

Kori smiled and thanked him. "Thank you Ortho. Did I bother Idia and you?"

He shook his head and had a cheeky tone. "Not really. There is nothing much in the dorm after all except nii-san calibrating with lights and effects."

She blinked and felt relieved. He was seriously assisting things in his own way, and spoke of another. "Oh, I did send a message that I am paying a visit. The party is in two days too. Do you have a final answer?" The two walked casually.

"Eh..." he fidgets. "I really, really wanted to go! However nii-san... I want him to come too but you see..."

Both already had the same look. Convincing him was like battling Cerberus. After all, he is the representation of Hades and the Dorm Leader.

Entering Idia's room was like entering technovillage: He had a lot of stuff inside, including advanced gadgets and small machinery. He is very good at organizing and fitted things in there, no extra space left covered. There they see him sitting on his chair, desk filled with LED lights and there are nanochips. Who knows, why is he using those right now?

She used this as a chance to smile and tiptoe carefully. He seemed so focus so a surprise might ruin his mood. Ortho chuckled silently and voluntarily left them both as respect. Her on the other hand, patiently waited for him to place things down.

Once the time came, she hugs him from behind, startling him slightly. "Look whose the busy man," she speaks sweet, calming him and letting her hug him more. "You are doing a good job at helping. Do you even rest?"

"Mhm..." The man answered shy, face red and looking away while letting her do her thing. He did not even bother her feathery cheek kisses, but he was getting more embarrassed. "You came earlier, Kori.."

"Uhuh..." Kori speaks, smiling again and letting go. "I visit you almost everyday, Idia. You still feel startled." Along with her comment was a hearty chuckle, and he sighs agreeing with her. The female looked at his desk. "These look fancy. Are these crystals for the lights?"

Idia nodded. "Azul talked me of it, and it is interesting. Even NPCs like me can do work better this way."

"Typical Azul." She smiles.

"Ah, need assistance on anything else?" he asks, but the female pulled out a small pouch and showed it to him. They were sweet scented. "This is..."

Kori nodded. "I made your fave." Ever since he tasted those home made cookies, he liked it, and best it was handmade by her. "You work so hard. Please take some breaks, alright...?" she placed the pouch on his hand soon.

He thanked her in his own ways, and surely he would never stop thanking her. His face flushed pinker just feeling her warm hand on his.

"Also... The party," he blinks when she talked of it. "You really don't want to go? Not forcing you though." 

Idia gulped silent. Parties are really not his thing. The students are strangers to him, and going outside is just like facing a huge nightmare. The thought of him mingling with people gives him churns. It was not the first time or second that he came outside just because of Kori, but those are small things. 

It pressures him. Surely he would have said no but he also feels bad that he had to, so he cannot answer her. He got paranoid moreso thinking that she might be discouraged, sad and then leave him. Such things might happen too. 

However, she did say she wanted honesty. With a heavy sigh and a frown, he fidgets. "No... Kori sorry... I really don't like outside parties..." 

She understood him, as always. Kori also felt bad but she appreciates him being himself more. "That's okay. It really is." The female smiled and snuggled him. "I have to go though. Vil will get angry if I don't show up." 

He nods sadly. "Of course... You are Kori Bellerose. You will be the prettiest in there, for sure." Just saying that gives him fluff. It was weird but he liked the warmth, though he feels partially bad. 

"No pressure, Idia." She smiles still. Her closeness with him right now made his cold heart skip beats more. Why was he ever blessed with such a girlfriend?

They kept silent and looked at each other for seconds, still awkward about the party thing, but Kori breaks it casually. She pulled a few chips, some online stuff she has bought, and several games.

"Let's play?"

He nods awkwardly, standing from his seat and following her on their favorite gaming spot. His virtual monitors lit and so as the advanced ports, letting her insert the chips while he sat beside.

The two spent the time playing later on. She looked normal, but Idia doubted his answer earlier and it was not noticeable.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * Idia's language and way of speaking differs from being both a genius and a gamer. He addressed himself as an NPC (Non-playable character) in this chapter.
> 
> * The cookies he favored is non-cannon and was made by my OC, Kori Bellerose. Idia liking sweets is quite unsure yet, but he does like home made food.


	4. That Brilliant Idea She Says

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The female Savanaclaw student had something in mind but she needed the help of her "prince" for it, and so she made herself welcome in Heartslabyul.

One more day till the party. People were busy. 

Heartslabyul students were painting the roses red again. There were white ones but their leader demanded the red color just as how the Queen of Hearts preferred it to be. Anyone who abides this goes off with their heads.

A certain Savanaclaw female was found swiping her phone while hearing a redhead student command and observe work. She stood taller than him but she did not mind, still beside the male giving orders.

"I don't want anything looking displeasing for tomorrow. Make it be an honor that they used Heartslabyul as a good location for the event!"

Ah right... A week ago, it was debatable. The dorms are fighting over the venue of the said party, but majority had won points for Heartslabyul. Riddle was so practical and good in explaining, reasoning, but it's sad that they forgot to invite Malleus (again...). Crowley and the professors took quite the time to listen to their arguments, but Riddle made sure its their dorm in the end. 

Surely he sounds strict, but this is pretty normal for all of them. "Riddle," the female said eying at him, one hand on her waist. "Loosen up a bit will you? For a short person your temper knows no limits."

Riddle had an annoyed look and eyed at her. "Ha, talking to me like this Audrey?" His hand crossed, still in command. "If I became soft and brash like you, then there will be disorder."

"What did you call me shortie?" She gritted.

"A gorilla in a form of a cat who goofs around and breaks rules." he smirked.

"Why you little..."

Everyone knows how those two bicker, but everyone also knows and unbelievably accepted that they are in a relationship. Having them fight or two is also normal around Heartslabyul, same as Savanaclaw.

The girl scowled again and again, trying to drown his hopes. "Just because you are Riddle does not mean you can call me like that! Ugh the nerve of you! Why did I even like you in the first place, ha?!" 

"Oh I don't know..." he said princely. "Who was the one who outright confessed in front of many?" 

She flinched being reminded. He was right though - she had that high ego to proudly declare her confession on him in front of other people and it flustered her. She gulped little before trying to think of another comeback. 

Purring silent and scoffing soon, a sheepish grin replaced her embarassed expression. "And didn't you became all red of a sudden and ran on to your room? Oh, yes I remembered that face of yours! Everyone saw it too!" She guffawed and it made him red. 

"That's.... that's because you were downright shameless!" 

A bunch of kids: that's what the other students see but dared not to comment in fear of breaking rules. The two continued spouting stuff to shame on the other, and their voices were loud. It distracted other Heartslabyul students. 

Riddle gritted, his face all red and angry, mixed with annoyance and unacceptable "defeat". He redirected his temper towards a Heartslabyul freshman and scowled. 

"What are you idling for? Paint!" The poor student quivered and avoid the gaze, painted frantically as if he clung to life. 

Audrey gave way off her temper and shushed Riddle with a new topic later. "Oi, I am here for something else too. Why don't you help me convince Idia to attend?"

The Dorm Leader's eyes widened. "What for?! And its their business. You should be the one focusing on yourself, no, so you can look presentable tomorrow."

"I will look so pretty, your jaw will drop..." He smirked with that remark of hers but became more annoyed after. "Hey I am serious! Are you helping me or not? I can't just leave Kori alone, or that Malleus will snake around."

Riddle covered his ears slightly. "What if he does? Did he even got an invite?" He meanly said, but its sadly true. "Your friend and Ignihyde's leader is official, so what does Malleus have to do with it- oi Audrey!"

"I don't like that dragon or any of Diasomnia one bit... Eh I thought you said I can ask anything."

He grumbled, rubbing his temples. "Guh.... F... Fine. What is your proposition?" 

Audrey eyed at him and gave a cat smile after.

Riddle took seconds to read her reaction. "... I don't like that look on your face."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really love how Riddle and Audrey's heights contradict, but my friend says that Riddle still tops in this relationship. Such a cute couple, hahaha :)


	5. Idle Chatter, Insights, And Rephrased Spying

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When Riddle and Audrey left, the garden was busy. Their chatter faded while they walked away. Several students would gossip about how contradicting their Duo is, but Riddle seemed happy anyway.

A few hours later when the fresh couple stopped bickering and going elsewhere, the students done painting the white roses red; the latter cleaned up the messy leaves. They felt at ease more without the strictness but still were careful, because being collared* is a disgrace.

"Good thing he went off with his girl..." A male student with a heart tattoo on one of his eyes says, placing his wand on his side. "Though that was scary..."

"Ace stop talking nonsense", A male student with a spade tattoo on one of his eyes responded, crossing his arms and sighing. "If he hears you, it's going to be troublesome." 

Ace bickered. "Dorm Leader won't hear us anyway, Juice." 

"Deuce, it's DEUCE." the other got stressed. "We have been classmates for more than months and you still can't call me right?" 

"Yeah, s-sorry, don't get a change of character just like that!" 

Deuce retorts but stopped and groaned. "Mm, sorry too, I lost composure. You are very triggering..." he mutters, but changed conversation. "Even if he is like that, he did look brighter and softer with Audrey around." 

Since he mentioned it, Ace agreed. Riddle has always been bossy and a perfectionist of all sorts but he is kind in his ways. Audrey was almost the same too except that she is more reasonable to deal with sometimes. 

"Whoa, gossiping on someone's relationship? Why are you like that, Deuce?" 

"Hey, this was an opinion-gaah!" Deuce stopped talking and became frantic when someone else entered their conversation, and it turns out to be Scarabia's Dorm Head. "D-Dorm Leader Kalim, I did not sense you, I am sorry!" 

Kalim chuckled, and was followed by another tan male with black hair and dreadlocks. By the looks of him, he seems to be a Scarabia student too. "No biggie~" he speaks, as carefree as he is. 

Ace smiled and grimaced, directing the topic of relationships. "It was actually Deuce who started it." He pronouced his name fine when he blames.

"Why are you telling that it's me? You are talking of them from afar! Why do you pronouce my name so right when I have a fault- wait why is it my fault?" 

"Your voices are too loud." The other one spoke, face serious but he made more sense. "Instead of chattering about those things, why don't you finish your dorm activities and do your homework?" 

Kalim smiled. "Jamil is super serious, sometimes it hurts." 

"For the record, I was being manageable with time." Jamil responded in defense. 

"Haha, but you can't blame," Kalim says with another one of his free spirited smiles. "We are guys too. Of course we talk of girls, and its a bit envious to see other students there who wants to have a girlfriend, right? Didn't you want one too?" 

"Hmm... Reasonable but it depends..." Jamil rubs his chin, thinking. "Since the college is accepting women and I am in need of company.. - Oi. Why are you even making me think of this!?" 

Kalim laughed and Ace did as well. Deuce was speechless but he followed suite with their chatter. 

Jamil groaned with the twist of words. "This is not what we are here for, Kalim. We should be going back. Tomorrow is the day and you have been lazing about. Stop peeping your ear on someone else's conversation too, that's a bad habit of yours." 

"R.. Right..." Scarabia's Dorm Leader fidgets and smiles lightly. His subleader sounded like a mother lecturing her kid for a short while. 

"Speaking, why are you two here in Heartslabyul?" Ace interfered a little.

The Scarabia dorm leader blinked and the carefree attitude never left. He skipped off, responded like a child. "To look at the venue, of course~ and to gather some insight." 

"Insight? Isn't that somewhat like spying-" 

"Noooo... Ace it's bad to speak like that~ truth is Jamil and I were strolling and got some other stuff for me tomorrow. Like he said, there is a party. We all must look our best." 

Deuce pondered. "... Isn't that a rephrased explanation for spying-" 

"Ja~" 

Before any of the two can ask further, the Scarabia students skipped and went on the other way. Peculiar as it is but they were also mysterious at some point. Ace stared on air for seconds, holding his brush and the bucket on the side. 

Two more students steadily approached them: one with a clover tattoo on an eye, the other male with a diamond tattoo on one eye. 

"Deuce, Ace..." the Clover speaks, earning their attentions. "What are you waiting for. Riddle might get more angry if he sees you two here." 

The Diamond nodded and sighed fidgety. "You don't want to to ruin his mood, right?" 

Upon recognizing them, Ace groans. "Ah, yeah. Thanks for the reminder, Trey, Cater." 

Deuce addressed them properly but this freshman won't in some cases. They were used to him anyway.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * Riddle has a special type of magic which they called "being collared" ; whoever person or creature that was casted with it will have their powers nullified, not until Riddle lifts the spell.
> 
> ** Scarabia is still a mystery as of the moment so I went with the info I know about both of them. Ace informally addresses Trey and Cater unlike Deuce but he holds high respects for them.


	6. Bargain with The Queen Pt.1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Even the night turned busy just for the next day to push through correctly, orderly and nicely. Students rummage on things, a surge of panic when it comes to preparations. While they are at it, Octavinelle reaps the benefits.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fionn is my friend's Twisted Wonderland OC and most of her bio is a mystery save that she is a Diasomnia student. She makes a short appearance here and in Pt. 2 soon.

"I'm going to give these for a fair price."

First Monstro Lounge. Next, Octavinelle's head office. Their dorm leader made sure that their place can get the most of the benefits and funding, just as planned. His two henchmen, the Leech twins are doing a fine job gathering" problems to solve" with given solutions.

Since the party starts next day evening, the famous habit of "cramming" ensues. Sadly students do it all the time, and only a few are diligent. This was no problem for him though. 

More customers, more madol*, more trades, more income.

"Alright. 10, 000 madol instead of 15, 000. Am I generous enough?" 

A student widened his eyes with the mention of the price but accepted anyway, as if they had a choice. One of the Leech twins hands the carefully ribboned box and gave the item to the customer, on one hand the ten thousand madol that was paid. 

The Octavinelle dorm leader smiled and looked at the cash. "Business is doing well. The party is such a splendid idea." He smiles and looks at the twins. "Am I right, Jade, Floyd?" 

Jade generously agreed and smiled. "Dorm leader Azul sure knows how to keep things running."

"Yeah... So much Madol..." Floyd chanted, smiling with his sharp teeth showing. "Students in Nightraven are quite last minute shoppers, ayah... Can't blame the rush." 

"Fufu, only diligence and time management can save them." 

"Ahaha, not our fault~" 

Azul smiled and agreed with the two. He used that very opportunity to run a "store" that caters to an evening party and such variety: from clothes, jewels and even hair accessories. Shoes are also included. This is also an effective strategy to earn.

Floyd neared the aquarium-looking shoe design, peering his eyes on the prop. "These looks expensive, ne... I wonder where you got these products, but they will look good on the feet of the wearer..." 

"Detail is everything." The dorm leader smiles at the comment, fixing his glasses and looking at the paper of lists. "The food supplies too, we have to take care of that tomorrow since Heartslabyul are cooking."

"Worry not, I talked to our supplier and bargained." Jade answered polite. "I will have them contact tomorrow in the morning and have it delivered." 

"Amazing, Jade... You really prepared everything..." Floyd says, seeing the chuckling Jade. 

Meanwhile footsteps were heard, and a young lady with dark salmon hair, green eyes and a maid uniform entered, a tray with neat cups of porcelain, and a container of tea. 

The Leech twins looked at the timely visitor as she placed those down. 

"Finny is working so hard even this late night hour." Floyd teased with a smile and looked at her. "What is the late night drink- is it one of your specialties~" 

"Finny" closed her eyes while she pours the drink. "I.. It's Fionn..." she corrected, "And it is the usual brewed tea that your dorm leader orders..." 

Azul chuckled. "Are you having fun working at Monstro Lounge?" 

"I have no choice, right?" She responds, peering at the twins who flinched but still remained compose. "Octavinelle sure has a lot of trinkets that are fancy, and so as your sales." 

"Mm. Feisty in your own way. Anything else to say, twins?" 

Floyd shook his head but smiled, and Jade dare not to speak further. Fionn somehow creates a boundary when it comes to speaking that it caused them to shut their mouths. Its not helping that she is a Diasomnia student to begin with. 

Azul continued wearing such a smile and let the silence creep the room. Having a Diasomnia work for him who is "paying debt" at things really helps alot in Octavinelle when it comes to authority. 

"Ah..." The maid talked, cleaning up small. "It seems like there is a new visitor this late hour." 

What she said is true: the mirror proves it. There were small clucking sounds heard on the halls, drawing closer as the sound becomes louder. The figure's appearance in the dark solely shows clues. 

It wouldn't take seconds to recognize those pair of heels.

"Pardon the night visit, but I have to be first, no?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * Madol is the currency in Twisted Wonderland.
> 
> * Azul pricing very high is cannon. Sometimes I question how much percentage of price inflation does he cast on every /wish/ or item granted.


	7. Bargain with The Queen Pt.2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A day before the party and behind the chattery walls, Octavinelle was surprised with a visitor. It was none other than their top customer, but he seems really angry.

Those nicely polished heels belong to no other than the great dorm leader of Pomefiore. From top to bottom, he is the fairest of them all. Everyone knows of his beauty as much as they adored Kori Bellrose.

Octavinelle's dorm leader did not expect such visit, but whatever it is might hold importance. On Pomefiore's side is his vice dorm leader, Rook Hunt. It seems that there are no unexpected guests further, just the two of them.

The villanous "queen" made his way towards Azul.

"Vil Schoenheit..." he started with a smile on his face. "Won't this time be past your beauty sleep?" he asks further.

Vil responded with a smile before that curve on his lips disappeared. "Azul, you mischievous and sneaky businessman. You thought I won't know?"

"Pardon but what?" The other pretended not to hear.

"Your new shoe designs." He peered through the papers, then the drawer, and on the side. "You forgot to inform me about it- do you really want to stop earning madol?" he adds.

Azul fidgets and laughs little. "Ah, sorry, O fairest. The day has been busy. Students are grabbing what they want~" Seeing Vil pissed off is a treasure.

"May I remind you that I pay higher for great quality than any other student."

"Come now I made a small mistake, my apologies." Vil scoffed and sealed his disappointment when he said that. "There are still better ones on stock to be released tomorrow."

"I can't wait for tomorrow." Pomefiore's dorm leader retorted, eying at the desk. "Knowing you, there is something else you won't release in public."

Azul paused and the Leech twins gave a smile. That "queen" sure knows how to nose on things especially if the item is a figure of beauty.

He gave up. "You seem desperate in looking so good for tomorrow night's event. If I may comment, no one can outstand you in any form."

There was a short pause when Ashengrotto commented about it. It wasn't the thing here. Vil knew that he is the most famous, iconic and gorgeous in all Twisted Wonderland*, so this is not much of an issue for him. 

Rook casually cuts the silence with enthusiasm. "Ah but we are not here for his grace," he says, catching their attention. "We all know that he spoils miss Kori Bellerose with the finest, and you failed to share updates. That is pretty offensive for the fairest." He explains. 

Its amazing how these two value their "princess" and did their best to make her look pretty like her cousin. The family bond is very strong. 

'So this is what Vil was so angry of...' Azul thought, smiled and chuckled of amusement, but was aware to read the mood. "If its for Miss Bellerose then of course, but you do know I don't want madol in exchange when it comes to her." 

Kori is pretty mysterious and beautiful. When she entered Nightraven, the boys will talk about her but not in front of Vil Schoenheit. Octavinelle had more interest in her as part of the Seelie fae rather than her overall appearance.

Pomefiore's leader chuckles and eyed at him. "Why are you so fixated with my gorgeous cousin?" he asks and then redirected there. "Madol is enough payment. Don't include Kori in any of your schemes."

"Oh but I thought you wanted expensive accessories or shoes for her to shine throughout the night, as much as how you shine." Damn Azul and his comebacks. 

"Hm, is this really worth the shoes I want for her to wear?" 

He looked pretty not convinced, and so he summoned the Leech Twins to get the boxes on the desk. Both followed order and then placed the footwear properly, the designs gleaming on their own light. 

"These are the best in the line.. " Floyd started with a sheepish smile. "They are all unisex and can fit on the wearer since its magic works that way... Fufu, the dorm leader wanted to keep these to himself too yknow..." 

Jade adds to his twin's explanation. "They are also imbued with mini crystals that have magic to work its durability. The stones and the craftwork are well done." 

The twins were right in their description. Rook and Vil did not avert their gaze on the beautiful sets of shoes before them, and Azul can't help but feel very satisfied with their paused reactions. 

"They do look like they are worth to die for..." The Pomefiore dorm leader says, gaining approval from his vice leader. "What do you think, Rook?" 

"These are magnificent." He speaks, eyes sparkle through. "I think any of it would befit miss Bellerose and will surely get attention, but of course, the best spotlight is on you~" 

He felt proud when his vice leader commented. His eyes settled on the purple colored sparkling gem shoes, a little to the right. "This pair", he speaks with a smile. "I would buy this." 

Azul also had his eye on those. " That's my favorite", he starts, fixing his glasses and then started counter. "I speak again; I don't like Madol as payment." 

"Trickster, what if these shoes are cursed?" 

"I would not go low to curse her," he responded. "These shoes are too beautiful and expensive to let go, like your beautiful shoes." 

Vil scoffed. "Madol is enough." 

"Her tears. I want more or her tears."

Kori being a Seelie fae gives high status despite the neglect she received. She also has enchantment born within her, such as those precious Seelie tears. It can be a rare ingredient, or a tool, a frozen expensive accessory, your call, but such things are rare and can only be given by Seelie Fae. 

The Pomefiore dorm leader did not like his proposal. He knew how greedy Octavinelle is when it comes to treasures but not this haughty. "Alright." He agrees and gives in to the temptation. "However I can give the tears after the party. You know how much those worth." 

It would have sound unfair but Azul considered it. "Of course. You do not go back to your word after all." 

Upon reaching the agreement, the Leech Twins gave the box with chosen footwear. Pomefiore's leaders left sooner after their proposal, leaving them to their own business. 

Floyd made chatter. "Ne, you really want those tears Dorm Leader... Didn't you had them before too?" 

"Yes but it won't hurt to have spare." Azul answers. "The ones he picked are the shoes I fancy. I am surprised Vil agreed, but then again he would do anything to make them both outstanding." 

"How sneaky...~" 

"As long as its business", Jade adds with a light chuckle. "It works. That is part of our motif." 

Azul agreed with both, looking at the papers and shared same sentiments when it comes to money. The night was satisfactory. They can't wait for tomorrow.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * In the game, Crowley states that their world is called Twisted Wonderland.
> 
> * Seelie tears are like gifts from noble houses hence their expensive price value.
> 
> * Vil will ask for Kori's tears soon, don't worry.


End file.
